


Strange Thoughts

by moonlight_roses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Stephen Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_roses/pseuds/moonlight_roses
Summary: Stephen has wanted this for so long. At a charity auction he realizes he might just get what he wants, but he's not quite sure he actually deserves it.





	Strange Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the photos described in this work were inspired by the music video to Beyoncé's song Rocket and the photoshoot accompanying her self-titled album, so watch these if my descriptions shouldn't be enough to make you picture what I mean.

With a sigh Stephen lifted his glass to his lips and took a small sip of the non-alcoholic drink he’d stuck with the whole evening. He glared at Wong for a moment, wondering for the millionth time why the fuck he was even there.

Admittedly, it was a charity and it was a good party. Then again, somewhere in this crowd was a certain billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist and Stephen was so tired of longing for something he’d never have that it was starting to get on his nerves.

“You know”, Wong then said casually, “Tony told me that there’d be an auction later.”

“Well, yes, Wong, I’m aware. I am actually one of the ‘dates’ to be auctioned off, so I’m aware.”

“There was a photoshoot”, Wong went on as if he hadn’t said anything. “I’m pretty sure Tony was the model.”

Stephen nearly suffocated on his own breath, but his friend kept on ignoring him. Instead he was looking past him and when he turned in confusion, Stephen saw exactly why.

By the almighty Vishanti, it should be forbidden for anyone to look that good. Tony was wearing a simple, long-sleeved white button-down shirt and black pants that were adorned all over with metallic studs. It was a little over the top, to be honest, but Stephen’s mouth was watering and he realized too late that he was staring.

“You need to do something about this”, Wong whispered to him. “You’re drooling, by the Vishanti!”

“I don’t even know if he’s into guys!” Stephen hissed, trying to look inconspicuous as Tony approached them.

“Hey you two”, he greeted them, but before he could go on another man appeared from somewhere, stepping right up into Tony’s personal space.

Stephen could just stare as the man lifted one hand and placed it on Tony’s chest in a definitely non-platonic way. “Anthony”, he said then and the sorcerer had never hated anyone’s voice more than this one.

It was painfully clear what he was going for.

“Alan”, Tony replied and glanced down at the hand touching him. “Something the matter?”

“Only you.” The man’s voice was oozing sex, seductive and not the least ashamed of making a move on Tony in front of others. “Only ever you. I have to say, Anthony, I didn’t know I had a thing for white shirts or studs, but you’re checking all my boxes right now. You’re enticing. Gorgeous.”

And Stephen expected Tony to step back then, to shove the guy away – but he didn’t.

He could only gape when the man leaned even closer to that Alan guy, an amused but definitely not repulsed or offended look in his eyes. “Tell me what you’d do to me, exactly. I’m a slut for details and don’t I know that you can talk. Lawyer and all.”

Stephen’s jaw dropped. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t…

“Told you”, Wong mumbled to him.

  
Alan, on the other hand, was grinning so broadly it had to hurt, but before he could start with something very explicit, Tony interrupted him.

“I’ll tell you what, Alan.” To Stephen’s absolute distaste Tony leaned up a bit, bringing his lips close to Alan’s ear before saying – not mumbling, like he could have, he actually spoke very clearly and loud enough for everyone around them to hear: “Go subscribe to National Geographic.” His voice dropped then, sending a shiver down Stephen’s back and very obviously Alan’s back as well: “Make a list of all the _amazing_ places you will never get to go. Add to that list, Anthony Edward Stark.”

Hearing Tony say his own full name, hearing it roll off his tongue like that made Stephen’s knees weak with arousal.

“You can’t just tell me off like that”, Alan protested, making Tony lean back to look at him.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Tony’s laugh sounded beautiful and Alan stared at him. “Two minutes, Tony. I promise you won’t regret it.”

A gorgeous smirk appeared on Tony’s lips and Stephen knew he definitely had a problem. “If I trusted you to last three, Alan, I might consider it.”

Stephen blinked. Had Tony really just…

“Maybe not the first time, but there are many hours in a night, Tony. Just one night. I mean, seriously, _look at you_. Why someone so stunning, so gorgeous, is single I’ll never know. Let me take your mind off everything, let me take you high. I know you’ve never heard me to be anything but stunning in bed.”

When he saw that Tony was actually considering it, slightly cocking his head in thought, Stephen wanted to throw up. Literally throw up.

“I’ll tell you what, Alan”, Tony’s voice tore him out of his staring. “If I’m still single by the end of the party, I’ll indulge you.” He lifted his own hand now, stroking slowly down the other man’s tie and, with that, his chest. “I indeed have only heard good things about you, after all.”

He turned around without another word and left them standing there, Stephen with the most devastated look on his face and Alan with a broad grin.

Wong punched his upper arm so hard Stephen didn’t even feel the pain in his hands for a moment. “There you have it. Get your act together and I say, do it fast.”

“Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, could I please have your attention?” the moderator started and waited a short moment until there was silence in the room. Stephen turned to look to the stage as well when someone stepped up beside him.

“Enjoying yourself?”

He nearly jumped at realizing that it was Tony. After a short glance Stephen had to look away again or he’d drown in these beautiful brown eyes of his.

“Yeah”, he mumbled, hating how breathless he sounded and hoping Tony didn’t notice. “So, you still single?”

“It’s almost like you care.” It was said casually, but it still stunned Stephen enough to turn and look at him again.

Which had been a mistake.

Brown depths were right there to meet his, gaze so intense and determined that Stephen felt like he was burning on the inside.

“… amazing photographer Tyler Mitchell agreed to do a shoot for this charity which will be auctioned off later tonight. It’s also my pleasure to tell you that Mr. Stark was kind enough to agree to Tyler’s wish of being the model for the shoot.”

Stephen was still staring at Tony, absolutely speechless and wondering what the hell the other man saw that made him look right back at him _like that_.

With a barely audible sigh and an annoyed look thrown his way Tony took a step back from him – just to lift his hands and start opening the buttons of his shirt. Stephen felt a tremor of arousal rock through his body and he knew he was staring at the man’s hands, at the little expanses of skin he’d already exposed, mesmerized…

“… will you please give it up for Tyler Mitchell and Tony Stark!”

Tony turned away from him then, just to glance back at him over his shoulder in a way that told Stephen that the man knew exactly how he had just stared at him.

By the Vishanti…

He couldn’t move, barely able to breathe as he watched that photographer and Tony on the stage, the latter with his shirt hanging open. To his surprise, though, after a short greeting the photographer took the mic, saying: “Well, with this photoshoot I really wanted to create something that is grander than life itself, and who best to do it with than someone who is already grander than life? So, thank you, Tony, for this amazing experience. It was a lot of fun working with you and I think it’s honestly some of my best work. And now, to move this along, I’d like to show you all the centerpiece of the whole shoot.”

With that he lifted his hand and actually grasped the collar of Tony’s shirt to pull it off his body. That same moment the man was turning around and immediately gasps filled the room.  
  
His whole back was adorned with a black tattoo-like design that was recognizable even from afar. It was astonishingly detailed work, the whole of Tony’s vertebral body outlined in gorgeous accuracy and he looked like a…

Like a piece of art.

A gorgeous, beautiful piece of art.

Stephen swallowed thickly, not at all surprised that this was turning him on. The details of the anatomy were really satisfying, he could say that as a doctor, but that wasn’t what was so breathtaking about it.

Tony’s skin was mouthwateringly tanned and looked incredibly soft. The chains that were also decorating him across his shoulders and even his upper arms highlighted the gentle curves of muscle underneath his skin. He looked so immensely powerful and yet soft, his strength set in a beautiful contrast to the vulnerability of having his spine exposed like that.

And then it turned out the back of the stage was actually one huge screen as a picture of Tony slowly faded into existence. Tony was wearing the exact same pants as he was wearing that evening and they did nothing to hide the perfection of his ass, the material straining over his flesh and leaving nothing to the imagination.

His decorated back was turned to the camera as he knelt on a bed, the sheets tangled with his calves while his arms were lifted up high, forearms resting against a brick wall behind the bed.

It was pure gorgeousness, pure sex and all in all simply the most erotic photo Stephen had ever seen.

“The exhibition will begin now. You’re invited to look at everything for about an hour before the auction will start. We hope you enjoy our work on the topic of Life itself.”

And then, barely a second later, dozens and dozens of screens all over the walls lit up with photographs of none other than Tony Stark.

Stephen felt like disappearing right then. There was no way he’d get through this with his dignity intact, so why…

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere”, Wong hissed at him. “You’re a part of this and it’s for a good cause. Now we’re going to take a look around and hey, why not start over there. At least you’ll have seen Tony in bed tonight.”

Stephen bit back a reply and followed the direction his friend was suggesting. The picture he was pointing at – like most of the pictures actually, a short glance around the room confirmed – was taken in bed as well. Tony was sitting on the tangled sheets cross-legged, his elbows resting on his knees as he wore a simple basketball shirt and sweatpants. He was holding a steaming cup of coffee in both hands and just taking a sip of it.

  
It was the look of peace on his face, the subtle smile speaking of utter comfort that the photograph was all about, a small scene in the full life of a very hectic, very busy genius billionaire and it was simply beautiful.

The next was just as private, but much more sexual. Tony was very probably naked and lying on his back, though white sheets were covering him, mostly at least. They were a gorgeous contrast to his tanned skin, there was no denying that. Stephen saw exactly the way his upper body was arching up, a look on his face that made blood rush down to his groin.

Another was taken in the shower, the scene making the blush on his cheeks deepen. One could only see him from behind with his head turned sideways, allowing a small glimpse at his face. The photo was so good one could see every single drop of water on Tony’s skin, his hair plastered to his skull while his eyes were closed in enjoyment.

Wong and he slowly made their way through the room and he’d never been so grateful for his friend’s silence, at least until they reached one that made them both halt in their tracks.

Stephen stared at the picture.

“What is that?” Wong asked, confused, and he definitely got why he would be.

Damn his studying of the human anatomy.

  
“That’s his… hip”, Stephen mumbled, hating how breathless he sounded, but the play of light and shadow on the curves of Tony’s body was so incredibly suggestive. “And, well, a part of his stomach and leg. You know, the picture’s taken from the front, like…”

“Oh.”

A glance confirmed that Wong was actually blushing, but he simply didn’t have the mind to even try and tease him about it.

_Good Lord. _

They went on to another one, a picture that was 90 per cent bed sheets with a single fist curled into them, obviously Tony’s.

“Subtle”, Wong commented dryly, while Stephen stayed silent.

There was another of Tony eating a strawberry, one of him sitting at a piano, of him leaning on a kitchen counter and smiling into the camera _just like that_. In every one of the pictures he was covered by clothes or bed sheets, but they never hid all of him. Instead they allowed little glimpses of his skin here and there, never too much and always with a promise of _more_.

The pictures were art, all of them capturing Tony in a part of his daily life, but always with certain sensuality, never revealing too much but always suggesting more.

It was driving Stephen mad.

To see the man he was so deeply in love with the way he had wanted to see him ever since meeting him for the first time… And to know that people were looking at it all right then, not just Stephen but everyone at this fucking party, was driving him mad.

“Oh, wow.”

Wong’s exclamation made him turn, just to freeze on the spot.

_Oh, wow. _

The picture was… stunning, to say the least. It was a close-up of Tony’s face and one could only guess that he was lying on his stomach. His head was resting on the white sheets, the material covering a part of his mouth. Only the edge of his lips could be seen, but it was obvious that he was smiling very broadly. Happily.

Aside from that and his tousled hair and slightly freckled skin only his gorgeous eyes were visible, sneaking out from underneath thick dark lashes. And there was a look of such utter tenderness, of so much love in them that it took Stephen’s breath away.

To top it all off, the picture was all black-and-white, except for these stunning, expressive whisky brown eyes.

Whoever had made him look like that – and by the Vishanti, Stephen wished more than anything that it’d be him, but he knew that it wasn’t -, deserved to be with Tony. If they could make him look like that, so happy and relaxed and beautiful, they deserved to make the man happy for the rest of his life.

“You like it?”

Tony was right behind him and he had to clear his throat – twice – before he could say anything.

“I do.” Stephen steeled himself before turning, but he found that Tony wasn’t even looking at him. He was wearing his shirt again, thankfully, while his eyes were fixed on the picture. “They’re all pretty good.”

It was an understatement, but he really didn’t need to tell Tony how all of the pictures made him want to scream, to tear the screens off the walls and hide them away. Tony didn’t need to know how he wanted him for himself, how he loved him and desired him.

Stephen wasn’t enough.

He would never be.

“Are you looking forward to being auctioned?”

The question made him lift one eyebrow. “Would you? But it’s for a good cause, so whatever.”

“I could save you, you know.” Tony turned to look at him then, the brown of his eyes almost emotionless and it was such a harsh contrast to all the photos in which they seemed to vibrate with life. “You know what, it’s up to you. If you want me to save you from being auctioned off to a stranger, just let me know, I’ll be watching. Oh, and if you like that picture, look at its title. I named that one.”

Leaving him with that mystery, Tony disappeared back into the crowd to charm more people to donate, but Stephen’s curiosity had been awakened and he did as the other had told him to.

Only to freeze.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe anymore. He could merely stare at what stood right in front of him, right underneath the screen with a picture of Tony looking at someone with nothing but love in his eyes.

It couldn’t be.

But…

Tony’s whole behavior that evening, the scene with Alan, the lingering gazes on Stephen, everything he’d said…

  
_If I’m still single by the end of the party, I’ll indulge you. _

Instead of wanting to let Alan take him to bed, Tony obviously expected to not be single anymore by the end of the party. He had told Alan off at first, after all, but still…

Stephen’s knees nearly buckled and he stared back at the title of the picture he’d fallen in love with almost as much as he’d fallen for the man in it.

_Strange thoughts. Love, T. _

Shifting uncomfortably, Stephen tried to ignore the bidding going on. The price was up to 20,000 $ by now and that was supposed to be a good thing. All he could do, though, was to let his gaze wander across the crowd, trying to…

There.

  
Whisky brown eyes were staring right at him, studying him with an intensity that knocked the air out of his lungs. Stephen tried to, but even he couldn’t deny the want in them, the way Tony looked him up and down that made his skin tingle.

And yet there was also so much more, a tenderness that told Stephen exactly what Tony wanted. If this whole evening, if the softness in his eyes meant anything, this wasn’t about just that one night, not like he’d made it very clear it’d be with Alan.

Stephen didn’t have the strength to fight it anymore.

His nod was barely there, but Tony caught it and…

“One million.”

His jaw dropped as the room was startled into silence. Tony just lifted his glass to the auction seller and confirmed his words with a nod.

“Uh, Mister Stark with… one million dollars. Anyone… uh, okay”, he stuttered into the ushered whispers, no one daring to even move. “Sold to Mister Stark for one million dollars. Thank you, sir.”

“No”, Tony nothing but smirked. “Thank _you_.”

He left the stage, feeling as if he was dreaming. One million dollars. It was…

By the Vishanti, he didn’t even know what that was.

Over the top? Hell yeah, so much so that it was almost funny, and yet…

There was something about Tony that was simply striking, making it clear to Stephen that this wasn’t just about winning him over with a grand gesture. This whole evening, he’d come to realize, was serving one single purpose.

Stephen couldn’t wrap his head around it all.

“You look like you could use a drink.” Tony lifted his own glass of what was probably scotch to his lips, eyes fixed on his over the brim of it as he took a small sip.

“Do you even know subtle?” Stephen asked, completely ignoring how breathless he sounded.

“I tried subtle for months now, Stephen”, Tony stunned him further. “And I’m too fucking old to wait until you get it into your thick skull that I’m flirting with you.”

“You flirt with everyone”, the slightly taller man pointed out, but he was aware by now that that wasn’t quite true.

Tony lifted one eyebrow at him, not even bothering to comment on that. With a shake of his head he turned back to the stage where the final and most anticipated auction of the night had just started: the photographs.

“Who do you think will get them?” Tony asked after a moment of watching the bidding, which was already up in the five-figures thanks to Alan.

“Who do you want to have them?” he replied, but it was in his voice how much all of this was bothering him. _No one_, he wanted to growl and by the Vishanti, the possessiveness he felt over something he didn’t even consider to be his own was astonishing.

“I don’t know”, the other man shrugged and turned back to stare at him. “What do you say?”

And in that moment it hit Stephen like a punch to the gut. With wide eyes he gasped: “You did this on purpose.”

“And here I have fallen for you because I thought you were almost as bright as me.” Tony shrugged. “It wasn’t my idea, per se. Tyler came to me with his idea for this shoot and I loved it, but yes, believe me, this whole night? My idea. The auction? Mine. It’s all mine, well, except for the photos and you.”

All he could do was to stare at Tony motionlessly, completely unable to move his own body while his mind was desperately trying to make sense of all of this. Eventually he mumbled: “Why me?”

“Because you’re everything.” And with that Tony stepped up close to him, way too close to misunderstand his intentions. Stephen wanted to, but he couldn’t look away from his eyes. It was all there, everything Tony wasn’t saying right then and he wanted to believe so badly, but…

“I’m not what you deserve, Tony”, he said, the bitter tone in his voice disgusting even himself. “You…”

Soft and yet demanding lips covered his and Stephen realized he’d never really been kissed before. And he kissed back like a drowning man, not able to stop himself when Tony seemed to be screaming at him with just that one kiss.

“Don’t tell me what I deserve, Stephen”, the man mumbled into his mouth before plundering him again, his lips and tongue and teeth taking every breath out of him, every bit of will he’d had left replaced by a taste he was already addicted to. “You’ve been my closest friend for months now. If I hadn’t seen you look at me so often, if I hadn’t seen it in your eyes so plainly, I wouldn’t risk our friendship now.”

“I’d never not be your friend, Tony”, Stephen panted and licked his own lips to savor the taste of scotch and what was simply _Tony_. He was trying desperately to ignore his body, the heat and the utter _want_ that had settled in his very bones making it damn hard to think.

“I don’t just want to be your friend anymore, Stephen”, Tony whispered, his gaze lowering to stare at his lips. “I want more, I want it all. Tell me what you want.”

He took in Tony’s face for what felt like forever, his gorgeous features, his dark eyes, the goatee Stephen so desperately wanted to feel on the skin of his inner thighs, his wet and swollen lips. “I want you to be happy”, he whispered finally, his voice full of the doubt he felt at the idea that Tony would be with him. “And I don’t think I’m the one to make that happen.”

“Do you think I’m a liar?” It was a simple question, no emotion in Tony’s voice betraying any of his thoughts as he looked calmly at Stephen.

“No”, he replied without having to think about it. “Never.”

“You’ve been making me happy ever since we survived Thanos”, Tony said, so much seriousness in his voice it was humbling. “I’ve hesitated about this for a very long time, but just the thought of not even trying makes me sick. So, the question is, do you trust my word and the proof that’s hanging on the walls all around us, or are you going to push me away?”

_Proof_. Stephen’s mind rushed through the images again, to the smiles and scenes and endless ideas they made his mind conjure up – just to understand what Tony meant.

He’d been thinking about him, no one else. Even that beautiful, secretive smile of his, it was all because of Stephen.

It was all _for_ Stephen.

  
“Tony”, he gasped disbelievingly, eyes suddenly wet and his voice barely recognizable.

“No offense, but you’re incredibly dense sometimes”, the other man said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m this stubborn.”

“Apparently that’s not the only reason I’m lucky.” Stephen stared at him, eyes wide and probably full of amazement, but he didn’t care. Not when it made Tony smile back at him this beautifully.  
  
“So”, the man whispered quietly and moved his hands to curl in the fabric of Stephen’s shirt, almost exactly like he’d curled them in the sheets in one of the photos. “We’re trying?”

“Tony”, Stephen mumbled, his voice breaking at the end. “I’ve wanted this the moment I asked you to come with me after Benner fell through my roof.”

“Good.” Tony moved closer yet, his lips grazing along his cheek. “Me, too.”

Before he could reply anything, the auction seller’s voice interrupted them: “The current highest offer stands at 125,000 $ by Mr. Alan Shore. Is there another…”

“150,000”, Tony said loudly and turned from Stephen to the stage.

“160,000.” Alan turned around, looking right at Tony and Stephen.

Tony smirked then. “That’s just desperate, Alan. 200,000.”

“Oh yes, it is. 210,000.”

“Five fucking hundred thousand dollars.”

There was more hushed whispering around them and with a sigh of defeat Alan shook his head at the auction seller, leaving Tony as the victor.

  
Tony turned to him again, smirking: “I hope you’ll enjoy them.”

Stephen blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just the thought of…

Demanding lips claimed his again, Tony’s tongue pushing into his mouth and moving against his hotly, as if they were alone and not surrounded by hundreds of people.

And he just kissed him back with equal fervor, trying to keep himself from drowning in Tony and failing with delight.

“I take it you’re not single anymore?”

Alan’s voice from right behind him made Stephen pull back with a frustrated huff, but Tony beat him to any comment as he shifted his attention to Alan: “We both have a job to do, Alan. Yours is being my lawyer and mine is to make this gorgeous piece of sorcerer moan my name.”

Stephen shuddered at that, very aware that Tony did anything but miss it.

“I’d love to hear you scream mine”, Alan replied, not fazed in the slightest and let his eyes rake over Tony’s body. Stephen wanted to hit him. “Look, I can make this quick…”

“No doubt”, Tony interrupted with amusement. “Look, Alan, I like this, the banter? My thing. You just don’t check any of my boxes.”

“And he does?” the man asked with a nod towards Stephen.

“All of them, even boxes I hadn’t realized were boxes.”

“If he doesn’t do it for you, you know I gladly will.” Alan looked Tony over one last time before looking at Stephen seriously. “Being his lawyer, I feel obligated to tell you that I will destroy you if you don’t do this right. Not in the same way I’d have loved to destroy Tony tonight, but, you know, destroy your life.”

With that he turned around and disappeared, leaving Stephen staring after him with his mouth hanging open. “Is… is he always…”

“Yes”, Tony said simply. “Do you want me to destroy you now?”

His lack of answer was in itself answer enough. Tony carefully grasped his wrist and started to pull Stephen with him and he simply let himself be lead away from the party. The moment they entered the elevator he found himself pressed against its glass wall, Tony’s hot body so close against his own.

It was like walking in a daydream. Tony felt so good, the hotness of his skin Stephen could feel through their clothing, the long, hard planes of his back as he stroked all over it in eagerness. His lips were so sinful, mouth angled just so against his own and yeah, this would destroy him.

Utterly.

And he didn’t even care.

It was all in Tony’s warm eyes whenever they looked at each other, making his chest constrict almost painfully with a love he’d never expected to find. There was no hurry, no rush to get to Tony’s bed. Instead Stephen took his fill of whatever he could have, feeling Tony’s skin against his lips, letting the lengths of their bodies touch as much as they could.

He felt like a man drowning and Tony was his only lifeline, the only thing keeping him alive. And at the same time he took Stephen’s breath away with every small sound he made, every little nip of his lips on his neck driving him absolutely mad.

“Would you really have slept with Alan?”

“I would have fucked him, yes, maybe let him fuck me”, Tony shrugged and lifted his head to look at him where they stood in the hallway to his bedroom. He lifted his hands before going on, framing Stephen’s face with his eyes too intense to look away from. “I was never going to make love to him the way I’m about to make to you.”

For a moment he stared, torn between anger and arousal. Just the thought of Tony…

A hard kiss brought his mind back to the moment, the tight grip of Tony’s fingers in his hair making him moan with the wish to feel that grip elsewhere. “Stop thinking about Alan”, Tony whispered when he pulled back, bringing his lips close to his ear. “Think instead of all the ways you’d like to have me.”

With that he stepped back and, for the second time that night, started to unbutton his shirt right in front of Stephen. Only this time he didn’t turn around as he walked slowly backwards, eyes studying him as Stephen in return stared at the skin that was exposed.

Tony’s chest was all smooth, hard muscles and yet not at all too thin or too bony. He was perfect, athletic and healthy in a way Stephen could only dream of, even with the scars in the center of it all.

The tattoo designs were visible from the front when he slowly let the material glide down his shoulders, their black lines a gorgeous contrast on the skin of his upper arms.

He turned very slowly then as the shirt slid further downwards, revealing the rest of the design that made Stephen’s mouth water once more. God, it should be forbidden to look that hot, especially when Tony walked slowly, his hips swaying slightly as he pulled the shirt along with him on one sleeve.

Just when he’d reached the door to his bedroom did he let it drop, turning slightly to look back at Stephen: “Are you coming?”

“Almost”, Stephen mumbled, painfully aware of the fact that he was fully hard from just that strip tease and God, Tony hadn’t even lost his pants yet. His very tight…

_Oh. _

By the Vishanti.

He followed Tony and let himself sink heavily against the doorframe as he stared at his back, eyes raking over the expanses of his skin and down to his ass. “You’re not wearing underwear”, he mumbled into the silence around them. “You can’t be.”

“Want to find out?” Tony smirked at him over his shoulder, the look on his face so open and carefree that Stephen didn’t move, wanting to stare at him as long as he could.

He was so beautiful in that moment, playful and vulnerable and yet so powerfully sexual, his eyes leaving no doubt about how much he enjoyed having Stephen look at him like this.

“Stephen?”

“You’re stunning”, he whispered, still leaning against that doorframe. “You’re so… God, Tony. I want you so much.”

Dark eyes raked over him, lingering on the bulge in his pants for a moment before looking back up again. What he saw was the same endless desire he felt, the same _need_.

“Come here.” Tony’s voice was quiet, demanding and pleading at the same time and Stephen found himself moving without second thought. Their lips met before any other part of them touched, a deep and sensual kiss and Stephen was sure he could come just from that.

His trembling hands stroked up and down strong arms, but then Tony moved them and his hands slid along Stephen’s. He gently clasped his cramped fingers between his own, obviously mindful of his pain as he placed them slowly on his own ass.

Stephen couldn’t help but tighten his grip, couldn’t even help the moan the sensation tore from his throat. It was a bit uncomfortable to put pressure on his hands like this, but the pain grounded him and prevented him from simply manhandling Tony onto the bed.

“You know, nothing’s stopping you from taking them off”, Tony mumbled against his lips, just to bite his bottom lip and pull gently. His eyes glanced down at Stephen’s lips that were probably glistening wetly. “I surely am not.”

Closing his eyes to try and calm himself, Stephen shifted to move his lips along Tony’s jaw. He nipped on the skin there as he opened the button of his pants and then the zipper.

  
Instead of pulling them down, though, he slowly stroked over the man’s hips again and back to his ass, only this time he pushed his hands underneath the material.

Fuck.

No underwear.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Stephen panted and leaned his head against the other man’s. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“At least I will have blown your mind first.” Tony had the audacity to wiggle against him slightly, the muscles beneath Stephen’s fingers moving deliciously. “I would say take them off, but believe me, just getting them on took more than ten minutes and we haven’t even started getting you out of a single piece of clothing yet.”

The implications were clear and, with an almost imperceptible sigh at the loss Stephen pulled one hand away from that sinful flesh and waved it through the air once. All their clothes reappeared on a pile in the corner, leaving them both standing there naked.

He gasped quietly from the cool air hitting the sensitive skin of his erect cock, but it was nothing compared to the breathless groan Tony wrenched from deep within his chest when he let the tip of a single finger stroke along his length.

“Did you see the picture of the shattered plate?” Tony whispered into his ear, lips gracing his skin with how close he was.

Stephen’s whole body shivered. “Yeah”, he answered, absolutely breathless and overwhelmed from it all.

“I’d like to shatter you, too.”

Tony kissed him right underneath his ear, open-mouthed and hot and wet from his tongue and Stephen moaned embarrassingly loudly. “I’ll take that as a ‘_hell yes’_.”

“Please do, yeah”, he panted, ignoring how his voice broke at the edges.

He could only stare when the other man dropped to his knees in front of him with no preamble.

“Tony”, Stephen rasped, but got barely a sound out. Pre-cum ran down his shaft and he knew he was trembling all over, the mere sight in front of him almost more than he could take.

Tony smirked up at him, his hands slowly running up his legs before nudging him a bit closer. Stephen stared as he placed an open-mouthed kiss onto his hip, sending goose-bumps all over his body.

It went on like that, gentle touches on his legs and the loving kisses, more often than not followed by little bites and nips. He was leaving marks, Stephen knew, small but there, barely perceptible but still possessive.

One moment it was that and the next he was deep-throated in a way that was pure and absolute shameful sin. Tony’s gaze fluttered up to meet his and Stephen whimpered, his body so tight with restraint that he felt like he would go to his knees any moment.

Strong hands were steadying him, though, keeping him upright and secure. Tony never looked away from him, never stopped touching him while doing things to him Stephen hadn’t even known were possible.

It was the fucking best blowjob of his life, period. He was moaning more than he was not, his hands digging into Tony’s shoulders and leaving marks of their own.

And Tony was aware of it all. His eyes were full of further promises, full of obscene unspoken words that were driving Stephen even more into madness.

“I… I’m…”, he panted, just to cry quietly when Tony pulled back. The man stood up fluently and moved in for a rough kiss, making Stephen taste his own pre-cum on his tongue.

Before he knew it they were on the bed, Tony’s strong body pinning him to the mattress as he continued to plunder his mouth, tongue gliding along his in that same rhythm he’d blown him with minutes ago.

Good Lord.

Tony pulled back from his lips just when the kiss started to bring him back to the edge. “The designs aren’t permanent”, he whispered against his lips, brown eyes blown wide with lust. “I know how much you like them. Do you want to fuck me while looking at them?”

Stephen gawked. He’d known Tony had a dirty mouth, but… wow.

With a roll of his eyes Tony went back to kissing his neck, hands traveling along his sides and chest all the while. His fingers were a gift sent from the Vishanti, Stephen thought, a perfect mixture of gentleness and sensual touches keeping him way too close to the edge to think clearly.

And yet, he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Later”, he mumbled, just to interrupt himself with a grunt when Tony sucked on his earlobe. “Right now I want to add scratches to them.”

The hurried opening of a drawer was the only reaction he got. Very soon lube and condoms appeared in his peripheral vision, but Stephen was much too busy staring at Tony.

  
And by the Gods, what a sight it was.

The man was painfully hard, Stephen could tell. Skin glistening with sweat, Tony looked like the embodiment of sex, hair a total mess that made him want to tug on it, his lips glistening enticingly from their kisses.

Stephen couldn’t believe it was because of him.

“Tell me when you’re ready”, Tony whispered as he moved on top of him, manhandling him in a way that made Stephen bite back a moan. His movements were so sure, so eager as he pushed two fingers into him. It was still gentle, but there was no doubting anymore and he simply reveled in it.

It had been forever since he’d been with a man, but the moment Stephen felt he’d be okay he whispered Tony’s name, not at all caring about how much it sounded like begging. Dark brown eyes were fixed on him as he reached for a condom, but a quick wave of Stephen’s hand returned them right back into the drawer.

Tony’s gaze only darkened at that. He kept on staring down at him as he shifted, leaning on both hands beside Stephen’s torso as he touched his opening with his cock.

The sensation was so hot, so incredibly hot that Stephen could only throw his head back and moan, long and deep and desperate. He’d wanted this for so long and to finally have it…

“Legs around my waist, gorgeous”, Tony commanded quietly and he obliged, hooking his feet behind the man’s back without hesitating.

“Tony”, he mumbled and looked up at him, just in time as the man entered him for the first time. Stephen stared as brown eyes glazed over with lust, just to bite his own bottom lip.

“Oh”, he said in slight shock, Tony’s thickness more than he’d expected.

“Breathe, love.” Tony leaned down to kiss him, somehow both soft and rough at the same time. It was a dirty kiss, sloppy and ruthless as their tongues fought and teeth clashed.

It was exactly the distraction he needed, though, and Stephen let himself fall into it. Tony pushed in further and his cock twitched where it lay against his own belly, another thick drop of pre-cum pouring from its tip.

“I know you didn’t promise, but I do hope you’ll last more than three minutes”, Tony whispered into his ear, just to groan deeply when Stephen clenched around him.

The sound alone was enough to make him doubt the three minutes, but he’d never tell Tony that.

Well, not now, anyway.

“Sneaky.” Tony was panting against his temple. “I like it.”

And with that he started moving and Stephen lost every capability of thinking even remotely clearly. The room was filled with the sure-tell sounds of incredibly good sex, an ever growing surge of panting and moaning filling the air.

They were whispering to each other in between grunts, sweet nonsense interlaced with meaningful exclamations of adoration and love. It was all too much for Stephen. He threw his head from side to side, his voice starting to get hoarse from all the breathless moaning and screaming, and yet he couldn’t stop himself.

He had never, _ever_, been this vocal and yet so tongue-tied in bed, but Tony was reducing him to nothing but a trembling mess. His back arched off the bed whenever the man hit his prostate and he doubted he’d ever moved this much while on his back.

It was scary how well Tony knew to play his body, the thickness of his cock moving inside him only the most obvious way of taking Stephen apart. His lips and tongue caressed him wherever he could reach while his hands traveled all over his body, with the exception of his leaking cock.

Tony’s body was beautiful above him, muscles moving fiercely as he fucked Stephen into the mattress. Staying true to his word, he dug his fingers into that strong back, just to drag his nails along the soft skin.

The groan he got was accompanied by an especially sharp thrust of hips, knocking every breath out of Stephen. He didn’t get it back again, body taught with the desperate need to find his release.

“Come for me, Stephen”, Tony mumbled and bit the skin where his neck met his shoulder just a tad too hard. “Come for me, untouched.”

It was all it took for him to cry the man’s name even louder than before, his orgasm ripping through him mercilessly. Only the sensation of Tony coming and coating his insides with his own release made him stay conscious, needing to feel him spent himself deep inside his body more than anything else.

He panted harshly, almost screaming for air in his desperation to fill his lungs with oxygen. His body relaxed only very slowly, the aftershocks of his intense orgasm still rocking through him in a way he’d never felt before.

Tony was leaning on his elbows above him, head resting on his chest as his quick breathing tickled lightly across his skin. Stephen let his hands dance over the other man’s back lightly, ignoring their trembling in favor of concentrating on having Tony in his arms like this.

“Holy shit”, Tony mumbled after a while and took an especially deep breath to try and calm down. “If I’d known how this would go, believe me, I’d have stopped being patient long ago.”

Stephen snorted, but still didn’t have the breath to actually speak yet. He let his hands wander up strong shoulders and buried them in dark brown strands. His chest was tight, not just with the inability to breathe, but with so many emotions he felt like drowning.

It was only when Tony moved to kiss his jaw that Stephen opened his eyes, taking in the look in brown eyes while soft lips slowly wandered to his lips. With a languid moan he shut his eyes again and just let himself fall into the kiss that followed, barely even flinching when Tony pulled out of him.

That delicious body melted against his own as Tony sprawled himself across him, moving like a very relaxed big cat. It was as funny as it was arousing, Stephen thought, his hands still buried in brown hair as they continued the slow dance of their tongues.

In the end Tony was settled against his body as much as he’d settled into that dark corner of his heart he was so afraid of ever letting anyone fill. Even Christine hadn’t gotten anywhere near that, and just to think that this man had done so in so little time…

“I can almost hear you think”, Tony mumbled against the corner of his mouth. “Is it because you can’t believe I was that good or…”

“Or”, Stephen grumbled. “It’s the or, whatever you think that is.”

“… or is it because you’re having regrets?”

There was an uncomfortable silence and Stephen tried desperately to think of something to say. Before he could, though, Tony rolled off him and the lack of body contact immediately made Stephen feel cold. Very cold.

“Tony…”

“Why?” The question was hard, unrelenting and Stephen felt panic rise in his chest. His breath was quickening again and he wanted to reach out so badly, his soul lurching from pain. “Stephen…”

“I can’t lose you.” The words were out before he could think about it and he regretted it. Or at least he did until Tony turned back to him, shifting onto his side to look at Stephen, though they still weren’t touching.

“Does this kind of bed talk usually lead to a second round of lovemaking, or is this where you kick your lovers out?”

Stephen flinched as if Tony had punched him. He knew he deserved it, but still…

The gentle touch of fingers on his cheek made him look up, right into soft brown eyes. “Stephen, I don’t know how to say this without sounding offensive, so I’ll just say it. You’re an idiot.”

“Thank… you.” He blinked. “I think.”

Tony rolled onto his back again with a groan. “Have you thought that maybe I’m not quite ready yet to tell you that I’m in love with you?”

Every air was knocked out of his lungs and Stephen nearly whimpered, his heart constricting painfully in his chest.

Tony on the other hand simply went on, not having noticed his reaction. “You’ve become such a big part of my life, one of the few people I consider my friends these days. It’s just that I couldn’t ignore the fact that you’re smoking hot anymore, or the banter, or the promise of amazing sex. And, look, we just had that.”

Stephen stared up at the ceiling, disbelieving at what he was hearing and wondering if he was already asleep and dreaming this up.

“Do you want me to go?”

The question made him move, finally, and he rolled over to capture Tony’s lips as if he was indeed drowning and this kiss was his only way of surviving. Stephen moved a hand to the man’s cheek to hold him right where he needed him, but it didn’t seem like Tony had any intention of moving.

He let Stephen have control, just opening his mouth to him and letting him kiss him senseless. It was everything he’d ever wanted, lying this close to Tony, being allowed to touch him, to kiss him while his body was still tingling from the amazing sex they’d just had.

They didn’t part for minutes, but Stephen knew he had to pull back and talk this out eventually. He did it slowly, sucking on Tony’s bottom lip before reaching up to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Stephen?” the man mumbled then and waited until the sorcerer was looking at him. “I’m getting mixed signals here.”

He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but Stephen found himself laughing quietly at that. “Maybe I’m not quite ready to say that I love you yet, either”, he said while he still felt comfortable enough to dare to. “Maybe I can’t stand the thought of having you like this, just to have to let you go again.”

“I’ve stayed ever since we won against Thanos, Stephen”, Tony mumbled, brown eyes staring into his with nothing but sureness and tenderness when he finally dared to look. “We’ve been friends for almost a year. We spend time together whenever you bother to visit our dimension. I’m not asking you for something you can’t give, I’m just asking for you.”

It was almost more than he could take and Stephen felt his eyes fill with tears. He wanted to ask Tony how he could be so sure, how he could know it would work, but he didn’t. There was no way he’d insult him like that, so he just stared at him for a moment, trying to find the right words.

At the end, he mumbled with a soft voice: “I love you, Tony.”

“I know.”

Stephen stared, completely stunned while Tony lifted one hand to gently cup his cheek.

“It’s just that you’re being a dick about it, Stephen.”

Tony was right and he looked down, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

“Stephen…” A finger underneath his chin made him look up again, right into brown depths. “Stop this, _please_. I’m not the saint you make me out to be. I’m in love with your soul, with your kindness and character, but I also really love the way you look at me. I want you, exactly like I just had you and then so many other ways. And I will make your life miserable at some point until I’ll be the lucky one if you don’t just walk out on me.”

“I wouldn’t”, Stephen mumbled, knowing exactly what Tony meant and not caring in the slightest.

“Then why would I?”

For a moment he just breathed deeply, looking into Tony’s gorgeous eyes and seeing everything the man wasn’t saying. There were so many emotions there and Stephen hated himself for putting the caution and trepidation there.

“I’m sorry, Tony”, he mumbled into the silence between them. “You’re… you’re already more than I ever had, more than I ever thought I deserved. I just…”

“You’re careful.” There was resignation in Tony’s voice and he hated it. “I’m sorry. This was too fast, we shouldn’t have…”

“No.” Stephen shook his head. “Don’t. This was… this was the best sex I’ve ever had, not because you’re admittedly amazing, but because it’s you, Tony.”

“As long as you don’t expect me to not gloat about you saying that”, Tony mumbled to himself rather than to Stephen. “So. Where does this leave us?”

“In your bed?” Stephen whispered and shrugged slightly, trying to seem more confident than he felt. “In love?”

“Hmm”, Tony hummed. “And doing something about it?”

“Yes, Tony. I’ll always try where you’re concerned, even if I’m being a dick about it.”

“I like hearing that.”

He smiled at that and lifted his trembling hand to place on Tony’s cheek. “And I’d like it if we tried this, Tony. Really try, I mean.”

“You mean, like this?” The man smirked at him before leaning in closer, eyes raking over Stephen’s face before settling on his lips. “I’m not moving too fast again, am I?”

  
His mouth was dust dry all of a sudden. Tony was still staring at his lips as if they were everything he needed in that moment, awakening a raging hunger inside Stephen that surprised him more than anything.

  
By the Vishanti, he wanted this man, not just his body but everything, his wit, his brains, his huge heart.

Everything.

  
“No”, he somehow got out, his voice full of barely restrained arousal. “Not at all.”

“Hmm.” Tony moved closer to him again, eyes still fixed on his lips as he seemed to contemplate something. “Three minutes?”

Stephen laughed and shoved Tony onto his back, just to follow him and plunder his mouth with pure passion. He loved the way the man chuckled, feeling the sound in his chest as much as he heard it. When he pulled back to look down at him, he was relieved to find nothing but heat and desire mingling with the love that had never left the brown of Tony’s eyes.

“You do know that you check all of my boxes too, right?” he whispered despite the uncomfortable beating of his heart. He feared this was too soon, but the way Tony stared up at him, smiling and looking so fucking happy gave him the courage he needed. “I’m sorry for being an idiot, but I just can’t help but want what’s best for you. I don’t want to tell you what to want, and I’m incredibly lucky that you’re stupid enough to want me.”

Tony frowned. “That’s some nerve, calling me stupid”, he grumbled. “I am the da Vinci of our time.”

“And humble”, Stephen deadpanned. “I mean it, Tony. I’ll try to be what you need.”

“Don’t bother, Stephen”, Tony whispered very softly and leaned up to brush their lips together. “You’re already everything I need, just the way you are. You’re the only one not seeing that.”

And with that he moved a hand to the back of Stephen’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him intently. He moaned and ground his hips down against Tony, realizing too late just how much his body was already taking interest in this.

Tony hummed in delight at feeling him like this and pulled him even further on top of him, urging Stephen on impatiently. Placing his thigh across his body, the sorcerer shuddered when he brushed against his hot and incredibly hard length.

“God, Stephen”, Tony breathed into his mouth, just to kiss him incredibly deeply again. Stephen felt lightheaded, noticing exactly what he was doing to Tony and not really believing it.

There was no way that amazing man could find him attractive, not like this.

And yet…

It was all there, the quiet sounds in Tony’s throat, the eager movements of his tongue, his hands wandering demandingly across Stephen’s back. He wanted Stephen, there was no denying that and it proved to be the biggest turn-on.

“Could it be later now?” Tony panted the moment he pulled away from Stephen, laying his head back into the pillow he was resting on.

He could just stare down at him. By the Vishanti, the sight was pure sex, sinful lips parted slightly as Tony tried to get enough air, his hair in total disarray from sweat and Stephen’s hands stroking through it.

  
Thank the Gods _that_ hadn’t been one of the pictures being displayed at the auction.

“Stephen. Later. Now.”

With a lopsided smirk, Stephen retorted: “Impatient, are we?”

“We discussed that. _Yes_.”

Grinning broadly, he leaned down to capture sexy lip with his again. He took his time to take Tony higher, teasing him endlessly before finally asking him to turn onto his stomach.

  
To have that enticing back splayed out before him made his cock jump between his legs, the artful marks on his spine and shoulders even more astonishing up close. He let his hands wander over the long lines of muscles, relishing in the way warm skin moved beneath his touch.

“I can’t prepare you with my fingers”, he mumbled eventually and leaned down, nuzzling his nose into dark hair, not least to hide his embarrassment at admitting that. “My tongue, on the other hand…”

“Won’t get the job done, either”, Tony interrupted him and turned his head slightly. It wasn’t enough to look at Stephen, but it still let him see the intent on his face, the determination, the impatient want he felt. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“Is that okay with you, Tony?” he asked, simply because he needed to. Tony had been so careful about his magic at the beginning, almost scared. He had opened up about the why, had told him about his PTSD and what Wanda had done to him and Stephen had sworn to himself to never use any magic without his explicit consent.

“I want you, Stephen Strange”, Tony said, his voice clear and strong and not at all begging. Maybe. “I need you, preferably sooner rather than later.”

Closing his eyes for a moment Stephen concentrated, performing the spell even as a drop of pre-cum ran down his shaft. Tony’s moan was another huge turn-on, the sound new and darker than before.

“Tony”, he whispered as his body shuddered with the suppressed need of burying himself deep inside that gorgeous ass. “I need you.”

“You have me, Stephen.”

It was all he could do to not come right then and there. He panted against hot skin for a moment, just to trace the lines of chains on Tony’s shoulder with his tongue. “You’re so sexy, Tony”, he mumbled. “You have no idea.”

“Apparently not sexy enough to make you take me”, was the grumbled reply. “What are you waiting for?”

“Knowing I’ll last three minutes”, Stephen said dryly, but shifted anyway until his painfully hard cock was brushing against Tony. “No promises.”

The breathless laugh he got was quickly interrupted by a deep, content moan and Stephen was sure it was illegal. There was just no way for Tony to be able to be this pliable underneath him, opening up to him in no time and seemingly enjoying the fullness to an endless extent.

Stephen tensed at the sounds that left the man’s throat, so keenly passionate that it made it even harder for him to not come right away. It was embarrassing, really. It wasn’t like he was a horny teenager anymore, but Tony was even more sinful than he’d always imagined and then still some.

The sight in front of him was the most stunning ever, that strong back stretched out before him as he slowly sank into Tony’s tight body. Stephen couldn’t help but watch his own cock as he pushed in further, his blood pumping loudly in his ears.

“I’m not easily breakable, Stephen”, Tony mumbled once he was fully sheathed and stopped to let him adjust. “_Fuck me_.”

There was no holding back anymore. He tried to stay in control, tried to build a rhythm that wasn’t desperate right from the start, but it proved to be futile. Tony’s body was simply too enticing, too perfect to resist giving him his all.

Stephen let his hands wander across the expanse of Tony’s back as he thrust into him, staring with hunger every time his back arched beneath him. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, these gorgeously accurate designs above rippling muscles. A part of him wanted to pull out, to come on the expanses of his skin, to coat him and smear it all with himself.

_Another time_, he thought and shifted slightly, trying to reach even deeper. Stephen could still feel Tony’s dried semen inside of him and he wanted, _needed_ to pour himself into him as well, to mark him as his.

“Fuck, Stephen”, Tony moaned then, voice muffled where his head was pressed into the sheets. “Fuck, so good…”

It was a boost like none other for his ego to have Anthony Stark moaning his name like that, wanting him like that. Stephen reached down and gently bit the skin of his shoulder, whispering: “You’re so tight, Tony. So good.”

“Stop talking”, the other replied and a squeeze of his ass accomplished exactly that. Stephen grunted and thrust sharply, actually pushing Tony forward a tiny bit. “FUCK!”

_Exactly_, Stephen thought with a smirk and finally sank down on top of Tony, letting his whole body melt against him while snapping his hips even sharper against him. The moans turned a bit higher-pitched then, a tad more desperate and Stephen knew it wouldn’t be long anymore.

He wanted Tony to come first, but his mind was too far gone. He wanted to slow a bit but couldn’t, his body moving desperately against the man beneath him on its own accord. Stephen grunted and with a last deep, hard thrust he came, body shivering as he emptied himself in long, hot spurts.

Tony moaned with pleasure, obviously enjoying the sensation of Stephen coming just as much as he had before. Panting, the sorcerer tried desperately to come back to his senses once he was done, but a mind-blowing orgasm was usually a reason to fall asleep at his age.

The man beneath him hadn’t come yet, though, so that was out of question. With his body shaking from the effort, Stephen carefully pulled out, whispering breathlessly: “Turn around.”

He took a moment to take Tony in when he complied, his flushed skin and wild eyes just a few signs of his immense arousal. With a smirk Stephen leaned down and took his cock into his mouth, starting to blow him with no warning whatsoever.

The guttural grunt he got was more than enough reward, but Tony didn’t stop there. He went back to dirty talking, obscenities falling from his lips that were making Stephen blush despite having just come deep inside of him.

When Tony came with long hot splashes down his throat, Stephen knew that if he’d been about ten years younger, his cock would definitely have taken interest again. This way, though, he simply enjoyed the taste and took care of his lover.

Sinking heavily against the man’s side once he’d moved back up his body, Stephen sighed in pleasure. “God, that was…”

“Yeah”, Tony panted, one arm sneaking around his waist to pull him closer. “Took us long enough.”

“At least more than three minutes”, Stephen deadpanned and laughed at the shove he got for it.

“Not much more”, Tony chuckled. ”Friday?”

“Four minutes and 38 seconds, sir.”

Stephen pressed his burning cheeks into Tony’s chest. “I hate you.”

“Was that the first time or the second, Fri?”

  
“Shut up!” Stephen hissed. “Both of you.”

“Understood, Doctor”, Friday answered and he rolled his eyes – of course Tony’s AI would be able to sound that fucking smug.

They lay together for a few minutes, their breathing calming and Stephen knew he was already addicted to this. Tony’s body was so mouthwateringly alluring that he simply couldn’t get enough of feeling his skin, of looking at him or, for that matter, kissing him.

And so he did that, all of it. Tony just let him, looking at him with a softness that no photo could truly capture and Stephen loved it.

“I love you”, he whispered as he stared down at Tony, one trembling hand resting on the scars at the center of his chest while leaning on his elbow.

“Didn’t you say that maybe you’re not quite ready to say that yet?” the man mumbled, but the look in his brown depths betrayed his joy at hearing those words.

“Yeah, probably”, Stephen admitted quietly. “It’s not because I’m not sure, though. I’m rather scared of scaring you away too soon.”

“Great”, Tony mumbled and with one quick motion he had Stephen pinned on his back, just to hover above him. “Because there’s no way of that happening.”

He leaned down to kiss him then, tongue sliding into Stephen’s mouth to taste himself there. The sorcerer smiled as much as he could without having to break the kiss, his heart swelling in his chest with an impossibly strong surge of love.

“I love you, too”, Tony whispered against his lips. “And yes, I’m ready. Hearing you say it made me fast forward a few weeks of drunken brooding.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and simply wrapped his arms around Tony to pull him close. “You’re impossible”, he said quietly as the man settled against him, head lowering to rest right where Stephen’s heart was beating. “Amazing, sinful sex and astonishing intelligence, but impossible.”

“I’ll show you sinful...”

The smirk in Tony’s voice made him laugh out loud, but Stephen didn’t reply. He was tired, very tired after two mind-blowing orgasms and the immense satisfaction of finally being with Tony. He fell asleep with the man he loved securely wrapped in his arms and a bubble of happiness simmering in his chest.

He could definitely get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
